


Giant Dorks and Coffee

by TeamBertolt2k15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, M/M, first work for me so yeah, mention of historia/ymir, mention of possible jean/marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamBertolt2k15/pseuds/TeamBertolt2k15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner works at a coffee shop downtown and is having a rough day without his usual friends there to help him through it until a very cute gentle giant walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Dorks and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my first fic in like a year and a half, first solo fic ever! (i used to be a role player) I just kinda had an urge to write about these two dorks, your comments and suggestions would mean the world to me and would help me improve future fics! Okay I hope you enjoy these dorks just as much as I do (can you tell that I'm terrible at titles?) My tumblr is [actual-anime-trash](http://actual-anime-trash.tumblr.com) if you'd like to send me a request

Reiner didn't enjoy his job at the coffee shop downtown much, but the people he worked with made it easier. Historia and her boisterous girlfriend that challenged him in height made him laugh whenever rude customers that couldn't wait for a cup of overpriced coffee pissed him off. Jean was also fun to tease, who hated his job more than Reiner, but put up with it in order to support his coffee addiction with the employee discount. He drunk so much of the stuff, Reiner honestly believed he'd go homeless before he cut back on his daily consumption. Marco's visits to the coffee shop seemed to put Jean in a better mood. When Reiner questioned if they were dating, they had both turned into a sputtering mess of denials. Reiner later asked Ymir about the two, who simply snorted and said in her usual eloquent language, "They'll be fucking by the end of next month."

All in all, it wasn't a bad job when he had the three of his friends to pass the time with. However, there were times where their manager, a short man with an even shorter temper named Levi, would schedule Reiner without any of them. Today was one of those days, and the customers that had come in during the morning rush had all seemed to have the same attitude that if they were rude to Reiner, it would somehow speed up the process of their coffee being made.

The rush was over, and now Reiner was sweeping up the mess while the two baristas took a smoke break. Reiner was mumbling curses at the two of them while he was cleaning when the bell dangling in front of the door rang. He looked up and almost tripped over the broom. A tall guy, probably taller than Reiner, with short brown hair had walked into the coffee shop. He was wearing a navy sweater that seemed to be too big for his already large frame, and a pair of black skinny jeans with a satchel slung around his back. His dark eyes darted back and forth until he found Reiner, where they immediately went down to his shoes as he hung his head and scratched at his neck.

Reiner couldn't help but to chuckle, this guy was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He was wondering how to get his number when a small blonde walked in from behind him. Her hair was pinned back, besides the bangs that framed her face and revealed blue eyes that looked bored with everything around them. She was wearing a gray hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans with a black backpack on her shoulders. When her bored eyes found Reiner, she tugged at the sleeve of the giant next to her while mumbling, "Come on, Bertl."

Reiner sighed, assuming she was the tall boy's girlfriend. He pushed aside the disappoint as he went over the register to take their order. The short blonde made her way to him first, being curt with her order, "Just a large black coffee for me."

Reiner nodded, pulling out a large cup, "Name on that?"

"Annie." She turned to Bertolt while Reiner scribbled the name on her cup, "I'm going to sit down." The blonde made her way to the more secluded corner of the coffee shop, pulling out a laptop from her backpack immediately.

"She's very curt." Reiner said as he turned to the lanky giant, giving him a smile. He jumped at Reiner's voice and just looked at him, blinking. "Your girlfriend." Reiner elaborated, nodding in her direction.

"Oh!" Bertolt finally said. He started to blush and to scratch at the back of his neck, "She's um, she's" the taller one tripped over his words as he struggled to find them, "she's just m-my friend."

Reiner's eyebrows shot up in realization, "Oh, sorry about that, didn't mean to turn you red!" Bertolt only blushed more in response, making Reiner laugh. "So what would you like to order?"

Bertolt's eyes darted across the menu, "Uhm, just a, uh, large mocha with a, uhm, extra shot please?" He gave Reiner a sheepish smile.

Reiner took out another large cup, "And a name for the cutie?"

The shy boy's face got even redder and started to sweat. Reiner grinned at the reaction, still waiting for the giant to give his name. "Bertolt!" He finally blurted out.

Reiner furrowed his eyebrows, "How do you spell that?"

Bertolt started to scratch at the back of his neck again, spelling his name for the large blonde quickly. Reiner wrote it down on the cup, along with a few other things, before ringing up the two orders. "That's going to be $5.89, Bertolt."

The brown haired giant pulled out his wallet from his pocket, almost dropping it in his trembling hands as he took out $6 for Reiner. Reiner handed him his change, which the taller boy put into the tip jar, promptly looking at his shoes before he made eye contact with Reiner, going to put his stuff down with Annie.

When Bertolt sat down, Annie looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you sweating more than usual? You just ordered coffee."

"He was flirting with me." Bertolt mumbled through his hands which were currently shielding his face.

Annie looked over at the well-built blond, who was busy making their coffee at the moment, "He looks good, fucking him wouldn't be too bad for you."

Bertolt made a high pitched groaning noise as his head fell onto his arms which were now folded on the table, not looking up when their names were called.

"Get our coffee, idiot." Annie ordered.

Bertolt groaned in protest but knew there was no arguing with Annie. When he got up to get the coffee, the blonde had returned to sweeping, his back turned to Bertolt, who couldn't help but to get a quick peak of his butt as he worked. He quickly made his way back to the table, blushing from what he had done.

When he sat back down he looked at the cups to see which was which, almost dropping them when he saw what was written on his own cup. Bertolt released a strangled squeal and hid his face in his folded arms again while Annie looked at him with annoyance on her face. "What now? She mumbled as she reached over to grab the cups.

A small smirk curled at her lips as she saw that the blonde boy had balls. He had written Bertolt's name on the cup, adding his name and phone number along with a request to text him, a little winky face drawn next to the message. Annie looked over at Reiner, who was still sweeping, but now with a grin on his face. "Are you going to text him?" She asked as she put his cup down, taking a long drink of her own before resuming her typing.

"No! I mean, I don't know." Bertolt's face was red now, and he was sweating visibly. He wiped the sleeve of his sweater against his forehead to wipe up some of the sweat.

"You should." Was all that Annie had to offer on the topic, she wasn't one to meddle within other people's affairs.

Reiner had finished up sweeping when the two baristas came back from their break, laughing. One of them turned to Reiner, "Levi said you're good to go."

Reiner nodded, putting away the broom before taking off his apron and visor, leaving the coffee shop after stealing a last glance at the back of the shy giant, smiling to himself.

A few hours later, Reiner was on the couch of the apartment he shared with his roommate, Armin. At the moment he was off at his job in a nature magazine, leaving Reiner alone, as usual. He sighed as he turned on the TV, flipping on ESPN. He was ten minutes into a recap on a football game from the past weekend when his phone went off. He unlocked it and a message from an unknown number was on his phone.

**[Is this Reiner?]**

Reiner furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of whom it could be. Suddenly they shot up in realization that it was probably Bertolt. He bit his lip, smiling, as he typed back a response.

**[This is him, is this the tall cutie from work? ;)]**

His friends had always warned him that his brashness was what deterred possible boyfriends, but to that he always responded that any boyfriend of his would have to put up with six feet of pure gay pride.

On the other end of the text message, Bertolt was leaning on the counter in his kitchen he had put his phone down while he buried his face in his hands, blushing stupidly. "How can someone be so forward?" He muttered with a small smile on his face. After a minute of trying to calm himself down, he typed a message back to the handsome blonde from before that would not make him look like an absolute dork.

**[Haha yes that would be me :) what's up?]**

**[I'm just watching ESPN, you?]**

**[Was about to make myself some lunch, looks like roommate cleaned out the fridge though]**

**[Would you like to go out to lunch with me then?]**

Bertolt was sweating now, hands trembling as he considered a date with the tall muscular blonde who probably had soft lips. The giant jerked himself back from his fantasy of kissing Reiner so that he could text him back, accepting his offer.

**[There's this café not too far from the coffee shop I work at, it's called "café titan", about half a mile going left, meet me there in twenty?]**

**[Yeah sure!]**

**[It's a date then :)]**

Reiner grinned triumphantly, moving to his bedroom to change into something nicer than sweatpants. He had a date with a very cute giant; he wasn't going to let this one get away.


End file.
